fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Ace Pan 2: The Fantasia Quest Begins
Sequel to "Ace Pan." The Gangreen Gang and their friends are back, and this time, with some new friends’ help, they must rescue the Pixls’ Uni-Mind from Vicious, Xemnas, Cob, and their crew, including their four new mysterious crew members, before they use it to control every mind in the world. Original cast, except Dugong Martin, are back. New cast New London friends: Arren (Tales from Earthsea), Anne-Marie (All Dogs go to Heaven), Charlie B. Barkin, and Itchy Itchiford (All Dogs go to Heaven) New Lost Child Recruits: Tippi (Super Paper Mario), Ash Ketchum (Pokemon Sun and Moon), Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Tracey Sketchitt, May, Max, Dawn Shepherd, Quilava, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Clembot, Dedenne, Serena, Kiawe, Mallow, Lillie, Sophocles, and Lana (Pokemon) New pirates who pretend to be Ace's new allies, but secretly work for Vicious, Xemnas, and Cob by faking their sacrificial deaths: Loki (The Avengers), Valtor (Winx Club), Shredder, and Krang (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) New pirates that join the crew already: Doctors Nefarious Tropy, Nitros Gin, and Nitros Brio, Ripper Roo, Rilla Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, and the Komodo Brothers (Crash Bandicoot) The pirates who betray Vicious, Xemnas, and Cob: Popple, Ickis, Krumm, Oblina (AAAHHH!! Real Monsters), Count Bleck (Super Paper Mario; A little homage to "Super Paper Mario" when it's revealed that he's Lord Blumiere and he's in love with Tippi AKA Timpani), Tiny Tiger, Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot; They'll supposed to be new crew members, but got abandoned by Vicious, Xemnas, and Cob), and Team Rocket (Pokemon; Same with Tiny and Dingodile) Fantasia's inhabitants: Pixls (Super Paper Mario) Fantasia Goddess: Xerneas (Pokemon) Monster of Fantasia: Buzzwole (Pokemon) Aunt Millicent: Yasuko Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro) Extras with Yasuko: Tatsuo Kusakabe and Granny (My Neighbor Totoro) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Operation: Rescue Three Pixls Chapter 2: Meeting New Friends in London/New Lost Child Recruits (Ace Pan 2 Version) Chapter 3: Popple, Ickis, Krumm, Oblina, Bleck, Tiny, Dingodile, and Team Rocket's Looking Out for Themselves/Flynn/Eugene and Rapunzel's Ace D. Copular Blessing Chapter 4: Four Mysterious Crew Members' Ambush/Popple, Ickis, Krumm, Oblina, Bleck, Tiny, Dingodile, and Team Rocket to the Surprise Rescue Chapter 5: The Creation of Clembot/Protecting the Uni-Mind Chapter 6: Clembot Temporally Out of the Scene for Repairs/Tiny's Charm Loss and Sad Past With Popple Chapter 7: Buzzwole's Lair/Trip a Little Light Fantastic Chapter 8: The Uni-Mind Corrupted/Clembot's Return with Character Flaws Chapter 9: Vicious, Xemnas, Cob, and their Pirates Threaten Popple, Ickis, Krumm, Oblina, Bleck, Tiny, Dingodile, and Team Rocket/The Team, Except the Gangreen Gang, Captured Chapter 10: Rescuing the Team/Popple, Ickis, Krumm, Oblina, Bleck, Tiny, Dingodile, and Team Rocket Redeem Themselves Secretly Against the Pirates Chapter 11: Sneaking to the Ship/The Four Mysterious Crew Members' Identities Revealed (Ace Pan 2 Version) Chapter 12: Saving the Gangreen Gang, Popple, Tiny, Dingodile, Bleck, and Team Rocket/Second Ambush Chapter 13: How to Save the Uni-Mind/Final Battle (Ace Pan 2 Version) Chapter 14: Victory Aftermath/Ending (Ace Pan 2 Version) Extra Chapter 1: Deleted Song 1: I'll Make a Warrior Out of You (Ace Pan 2 Version) Extra Chapter 2: Deleted Song 2: Masters of the Sea (Ace Pan 2 Version) For original story: Ace Pan For third and final sequel: Ace Pan 3: Jirachi Wish Maker Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Parodies